


Ponytail

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One grab, one moment shared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytail

The ponytail was too inviting.

One sudden move, and he had a grip on it, reining the young man in. Neither those blue eyes behind the domino nor the blue one gleaming out of the mask denied the hot passion that flared at that simple declaration of intent.

The long black hair was wrapped tight around the fist of the captor, his more massive body pressing close and hard to the more slender form of his captive. The gloved hands of the hero went up, pushing at the mask, getting it out of his way. 

One kiss, hot, searing and damning in the eyes of all who knew either.

One fist opening, black silk falling away, before they parted, passion far from slaked, but denied full consummation.


End file.
